Monologo de la Anomalia
by S.W.A.T or Team Wild
Summary: Un Monologo de aquel que no existe entre ellos, aquel que no se escucha entre ellos. Aquel que tiene la facultad de hablar con sus manos.
Me solían conocer como Gaster, Dr. Wingdings Gaster. Era el antiguo científico real hasta que ocurrió aquel maldito incidente. Ahora soy una anomalia en el tiempo/espacio. Nadie sabe mi verdad, nadie sabrá mi verdad. Salvo aquellos dos quienes fueron mis asistentes.

Me encuentro vagando entre realidades. Realidades manejadas por las decisiones confusas del ente que controla a un niño.

No estoy seguro del por qué ¿Por qué mi asistente personal Alphys ha tomado mi puesto y Sans ahora solo es un simple vigilante? Mis seguidores aun esparcen mis conocimientos por todo el inframundo. Desde las sombras observo todas las anomalías causadas por aquella florecilla dorada, son interesantes, pero simples.

La guardiana de la Ruinas ha sido asesinada, por aquel ente.

Ese niño parece que no sabe hacer nada sin el ente decidiendo por él. Aquel ente es un psicópata, obliga al niño hacer lo que desee, lo obliga a asesinar a indefensas criaturas a sangre fría, robar la mercancía del pueblo. Sans le acaba de dar la última oportunidad para rectificar, veamos el combate…

Igual, asesino a Papyrus el esqueleto que conocí unos días antes de mi muerte.

Pero dejando esa historia aun lado, todo comenzó como un día normal, Alphys investigaba la llamada "determinación" que poseen los humanos, mientras que Sans contaba chistes malos. Sans parece tener ciertas habilidades humanas, pues ha hecho cosas que no parecen ser lógicas como haber "reseteado" un día completo de trabajo, solo porque quería ver nuestra reacción. "Resetear" "Salvar" curiosas palabras que no suponen lógica alguna para mí, pero para alguien que suele ver todo el tiempo una foto vieja de un montón de niños humanos, bueno pues no suelo interferir con la vida… Oh la muerte ¿Cómo tendría que llamarlo a referente a Sans siendo el un esqueleto? Yo soy un esqueleto y estoy muerto en ¿Vida? Cuestiones existenciales que uno se topa por el camino. Sans es un genio, desde que lo encontré en aquella maquina extraña, un espíritu lleno de determinación y deseo, pero lamentablemente no tenía un cuerpo para ello, así que le ofrecí los huesos de un viejo cadáver que había estudiado anteriormente, de ahí nació Sans.

Con el paso del tiempo Sans se acostumbró a la vida rutinaria junto con Alphys, debes en cuando solía mostrar conductas humanas, más allá de lo que suele ver mi asistente Alphys en esos dibujos estéticos animados, con el tiempo dejo de hacerlo. Pronto decidió ayudarme en mi proyecto personal "Los Blaster's" armas hechas para aquellos con la "determinación" hicimos tantos avances en un solo día que me parecen impresionante su brillante ingenio, lo único que si me gustaría es que mejore sus chistes de esqueletos.

Los días pasaron y ocurrió, cayo el primer niño humano Asgore nuestro rey lo adopto como su hijo pues se creía que era el ángel de la profecía de la Runa Delta aquel que traería la salvación a nuestro mundo; lastima, la niña Chara parecía tener un odio hacia su raza, a todo en general. Fracturo a la familia real.

El tiempo es una paradoja para quienes no existen con él, una simple reacción a la vida y una delgada y fina hebra, para aquellos que pueden manipularla. Sans sabe de eso, por eso en su laboratorio experimento por cuenta propia sus habilidades, pues como en algún momento perdió sus poderes para "Salvar" y "Resetear" en cambio los "atajos" como él les suele llamar son rupturas del espacio de las cuales puede aprovechar para moverse en el mundo. Su manipulación de la gravedad con objetos y lo más importante mis Gaster Blaster, mis armas que se diseñaron como línea de exterminio si mi mente algún día se corrompiese.

Entre las realidades podemos encontrar tres bastante interesantes. La primera se trata del ente que maneja al muchacho llevándolo por un destino amable, pacifismo diría yo. Un verdadero pacifismo, vaya esa florecita parece ser una villana interesante… ¿Cómo estará en su alter ego? Interesante la flor ya no quiere continuar con la masacre y fue esta misma quien lo propuso en primer lugar. El ente lleno de esa determinación por asesinar a todos logro despertarla… Chara, la florecita es el resultado de inyectar la determinación en esas flores, pero a la vez tuvo un ingrediente que mi asistente Alphys no contemplo. El espíritu fusionado de los príncipes Asriel y Chara, el primero siendo el hijo biológico de los reyes del Inframundo y el segundo fue la primera humano en caer al Inframundo. Esta mescla dio por resultado a lo que se conoce como Flowey, una amalgama, que dependiendo de las acciones del ente podemos ver la naturaleza dominante de la florecilla.

Sé que todo esto te es muy confuso lector, pero has memoria, Alphys es la científica real por crear a Metatton, un robot que puede albergar el espíritu humano, Sans es un esqueleto comediante, con un pasado que nadie conoce, con un conocimiento sobre las habilidades que el antes tuvo.

El ente ya llego a Hotlands, su camino de sangre está por terminar.

Alphys evacuo a todos los residentes, y aun así mando a su creación Metatton a terminar con él.

Alphys no hay mucho que decir de ella que sea relevante a su carácter, pues fue mi asistente personal desde hace ya un largo tiempo.

Ayudo con la construcción del NUCLEO, mi mejor invento y mi propia tumba. Mi memoria no es tan buena como antes o es el hecho que me borre mi existencia. Solo mis seguidores recuerdan mis palabras, solo mis asistentes supieron de mi existencia.

El ultimo corredor, el ente acabo rápido con todo y Sans está ahí para detenerlo.

Me acuerdo del día que conocí a Papyrus unos pequeños huesitos de carácter alegre e inocente; nunca cambio su actitud al crecer y siendo parte de la guardia real, debe tener cierto comportamiento, pero Undyne es alguien amable con sus tropas.

Volviendo a mi realidad. Me he dado cuenta que la línea del tiempo puede ser fácilmente violada por aquellos seres con voluntad o "determinación" como le decimos aquí. He pasado todo esto hablándote lector, tratando de llegar con aquellos quienes tienen ese poder. El poder de un dios, aquellos quienes tienen la facultad de modificar la línea temporal a su antojo, oh si, los estoy viendo ahora mismo. Buscando respuestas, respuestas imposibles de encontrar a tan simple vista, yo soy W. D. Gaster un espectro del tiempo/espacio, una anomalía, yo solo me mostrare hasta que sea completamente necesario, mientras tanto tu aún puede seguir jugando a ser el genocida que tanto te encanta ser, extermina a esas criaturas débiles y llenas de miedo, sigue disfrutando del holocausto del inframundo, ya que claro esta que lo resetearas todo de nuevo, hasta que nadie recuerde lo que ha pasado.

Un saludo y me despido.


End file.
